


[SOFA]奶糖味的吻

by Lin16tingTAI



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin16tingTAI/pseuds/Lin16tingTAI
Summary: 没有车...最多算肉渣。我是没想到这个程度也会被制裁的。





	[SOFA]奶糖味的吻

**Author's Note:**

> 没有车...最多算肉渣。  
我是没想到这个程度也会被制裁的。

soso一直有随身带奶糖的习惯。

骑士团的人刚知道这事的时候纷纷调侃他是不是有情况。

soso笑，“是啊，情况还不小。”

众人得了他肯定的答案越发来劲，什么“嫂子是个什么样的人啊”“嫂子长得多美有照片吗”“跟嫂子到哪一步了”“什么时候结婚啊”之类的问题层出不穷。

soso好脾气地一一解答，“是个很好很可爱的人。长得白白净净特别好看，照片有但是雨女无瓜。该做的做了，不该做的也做了。结婚等他松口。”

过程中soso的视线全程不曾离开恋人，眼看着恋人从满脸不怀好意到现在羞红了耳朵，嘴角笑意更深。

“soso哥，我还有一问不知当讲不当讲。”

soso把视线暂时性地投过去，“你放。”

“嫂子在床上怎么样啊？”

soso眉梢一挑，怼人的话语还没来得及出口就被另一人打断。

“去去去，这话是怎么问出口的。”花落面色如常其实脖子早红得滴血，他摆摆手示意八卦时间结束，“都滚回去训练。”

其他人嬉笑着又调侃两句才把屁股移驾到自己的电竞椅上，戴上耳机投入训练。

一时间训练室门旁只剩下soso和花落两个人。

明明昨天惹花落生气的是soso，但此时此刻soso目光坚定地落在花落身上，反倒是花落目光有些闪躲，表现得更像做错了事的那个。

花落在心里骂自己没骨气，思绪转来绕去好一会才勉强鼓起勇气对上soso的眼睛，干巴巴道：“我去训练了。”

soso笑眯眯回答道：“去吧，我的队长。”

花落脚下一绊差点摔倒，站稳之后回过头狠狠瞪了他一眼。

soso斜倚在墙边看着，心里软得一塌糊涂。  
他想，他的花落怎么这么可爱。

可爱个屁。

花落暗灭手机屏幕，借着伸手把手机递给裁判的动作转头避过soso的视线。

他明明是这么帅一男的，soso却张口闭口总说他可爱。

你听听这是人话吗？可爱是用来形容男人的吗？

“怎么不是了。粉丝都能天天在微博上喊花落可爱，干什么偏偏不让我说？”soso恶意顶弄身下人，往日轻浮满满透着不靠谱的声音在这时低沉磁性撩人得很。

“嗯…你别……”花落被折腾到丢盔弃甲趴伏在床上，声音闷闷的带着哭腔，一双好看的手揪紧床单骨节泛白。

soso俯下身在花落肩头咬了一口，留下两排牙印，呢喃着，“明明是我的花神。”

花落听着soso似乎有些委屈的语气心尖一酸，于是虚虚地偏过上半身单手揽过soso的脖子主动吻了上去。

他吻技不怎么样。尽管二人在一起已经数年，但他依然只细碎地啄吻，动作仍有些许青涩，或许是因为和soso比起来脸皮太薄，段位太低。

soso轻而易举就夺回了主动权，吻到花落面色又红了几分才放过他，“这次在里面好不好？”

花落脑袋还没缓过来，迷迷糊糊间听到soso的问题只会傻愣愣地答应。

soso奖励般地在他红肿的唇上啵了一口，接下来的动作便越发放肆，最终如愿以偿地留在了花落身体里。

花落在隔天早晨才意识到自己答应了什么，醒来后的第一件事就是抬起酸软无力的腿送了soso一脚。

奈何体力差距有些大，这一脚在soso眼里看来就是调情。  
于是soso非常自觉地拉着花落开始了晨间锻炼。

这天的训练室里没有花队的身影，他在宿舍为soso先生“给我生个孩子”的要求负责。

“我是个男的！”

“我知道。”

“你他妈…嗯……”

“嘘，乖一点啊花神。你猜咱们队员会不会来看看因为生病请假的队长……”

骑士团其他人会知道他俩的关系这事，既在情理之中，又在意料之外。

他俩会一起请假，一起宵夜，一起加训……一起做很多事情。骑士团其他人都有目共睹。

起初他们还不知道是什么二人在一起时的微妙气场是什么，直到祁醉带着他的白色手机骚扰了国内大半战队他们才意识到：哦，是爱情。

等等。

什么情？

不可能。

肯定是社会主义兄弟情。

兄弟情没有狗粮。

嗯。

然而理想很丰满，现实很骨感。尽管骑士团队员们只把cp世界的大门打开了一条缝就关上了，但这不影响他们被sofa的狗粮层层包围。

比如这天的队长脖子上有小草莓，那天的队长请了假，又有一天教练和队长双双请假……嗯？队长的房门没关好…我靠，什么声音！

于是各位队员纷纷放弃自我欺骗，躺进坑底变身sofa男孩。

不得不说，一手糖真挺甜的。

骑士团队内氛围一度和谐而友爱，各位队员最关心的除开比赛就是他俩的感情生活。

花落开始调试外设的时候，soso仍然站在那里，姿势也没有半分改变。

还未入座的一名队员看到了soso和花落那段没有接触的互动，折身走到soso身边，“什么情况？”

“没什么大事，”soso笑着答道，伸手拍了拍对方肩膀，“比赛加油。”

那人看了一会，见soso神色没有什么异样，就把心放回到肚子里，入座了。

赛前准备基本就绪。soso看着电竞椅上那道稍显瘦弱的身影，眸色沉了沉，又听到比赛即将开始的通知，最终转身回到他该在的地方。

大屏幕上是他熟悉又陌生的战场。

soso和花落一路走下来其实挺奇妙的。

最开始他们只是两个兴趣相近的网瘾少年。

soso比花落大一些，对于未来早早有了自己的规划，“我想打职业。”

花落本有些迷茫，听soso这么讲自然而然地也把那当做了自己的目标，等回过神来才发觉自己已经在这条路上走了那么远。

常言道，时光匆匆。

故而也不过是眨眼的功夫，soso退役了。

宣布的那天花落是最不好受的那个。他早早猜到了原因但不能跟别人倾诉，也不想找soso闹什么，只能独自承担了压力，把所有情绪咽进肚子里。

担忧，不甘，无措……乱七八糟的情绪拧作一团，痛得他几乎喘不过气。

他的心底有个弱小的声音一直抱着侥幸的心理，说都是假的，只是噩梦而已。

直到这一天，soso正式宣布退役的这一天。

悬在头顶的剑终于落下，把他刺了个对穿。

自我安慰的麻醉效果过去，站在一边的花落突然脱力，差点没能站住。

当天全队出去吃了顿饭，花落放任自己多喝了不少。

soso就坐在他旁边，知道他不好受也就没拦着，自己也多喝了两杯。

酒壮怂人胆。

骑士团一行人回到基地各回各屋的时候，花落跌跌撞撞跟着soso的后脚进了soso房间。

soso伸手按在醉鬼头顶，“喝多了不回自己房间跑我这来干什么啊，投怀送抱吗花落队长？”

花落反应迟钝地抬头对上soso的眼睛，醉酒后的眸子蒙上一层潋滟水汽，眼尾泛着红。

这时候soso才觉得酒精冲上了脑袋。

房间里静了半晌，直到花落愣愣地点点头，“嗯。”

soso心头一酸，原本放在花落头顶的手扣上花落后脑勺，另一只手环过花落腰身，迫使对方贴近自己抬着头，“真的听清楚我刚才说什么了？”

花落这次反应很快，果断应了。

soso也硬了。

于是花落醉酒的一夜在清醒与迷糊中起起伏伏，直到腰肢酸痛，嗓子嘶哑，最终失去意识。

而soso享用完花落送的快递心满意足，没忘了给人清理干净。

当天soso是被花落摔倒的动静弄醒的，坐起身就看到花落坐在地上还没怎么清醒的迷糊模样。

soso把人抱回到床上盖好被子，“要洗漱吗？”

花落摇了摇头，哑着嗓子，“头疼。”花落顿了顿，“浑身疼。”

soso给他倒了一杯温水递过去。

花落接过水杯润了润嗓子，“我昨天……”

soso凑过去吻上花落的唇，花落反应了一会才抬手环上soso的脖子笨拙回应。

soso就势解决了晨起问题。

他们什么都没明说，但是他们什么都明白了。

这次也是。

比赛结束，骑士团走在选手通道，花落兴致缺缺掉在队尾，甚至没注意到停在他身前的soso，径直撞了上去。

花落这才抬头，还没来得及说什么就被吻住了，一股奶糖的甜味在舌尖绽开。

“下次记得吃早餐。”soso拉开距离，揉了把花落的脑袋塞给人一颗奶糖。

“唔。”花落敷衍地应了一声，拍掉在自己头上作乱的手，“摸一摸，三百多。”

soso知道他只是随便答应，也没再多说，只接了最后一句，“三百多什么？”

花落没回话，动了动勾上soso的手指。

soso笑，“等会采访结束带你去吃饭。”

“行啊，吃什么？”

“你上次收藏的那家。”

骑士团其他队员看着他们互动，神色都有几分复杂，最终到底什么也没说，相视一眼又继续前行。

他们一点也不酸，真的。

这回，骑士团有两个人掉在队尾，他们并肩，一如既往地携手前行。

**Author's Note:**

> 放在sofa文末。
> 
> 原文关于soso和花落两个人的内容很少，对于性格和经历只能靠自己脑内补充。因此私设了很多，加上集训的缘故很少能静下心一次性写完一篇什么，导致不太确定想传达的那份东西有没有真正体现出来，于是有了这一段啰嗦的文末话。
> 
> 我其实是一个挺懒的人，很少会去留心原耽中配角的感情。故而这次参加sofa的活动，直白地说是因为我喜欢的人。在这样的前提下，我把原文翻出来又看了两遍。印象里，sofa第一次放在一起提是说soso是花落的姘头，想来这也是sofa这对cp出现的一个重要细节。逐章看下去，直白或隐晦地表达sofa二人之间纠缠难断的羁绊的地方实在不多，不过和骑士团的出现比较起来，他俩的镜头还是不少的。  
我个人认为他俩之间的感情若说是儿女情长的情，其实更多是相互扶持共同成长的兄弟之谊，也可以说是朋友和恋人之上更为纯粹而复杂的爱，是牵动人心的命运交汇，是清官难断的羁绊纠缠。他们关心对方，了解对方，知道对方心底的种种起伏，明白对方的不甘与无奈。他们曾同甘，也共苦，并肩面对前路荆棘，做对方最后的支柱，掷一腔孤勇，无所谓山高路远，不念归途。  
想必这也是那么多人满心满眼惦念着sofa锁死的关键。  
而与我而言，无论是友情也好，恋情也罢，归根到底都来自他们深深的爱与羁绊。
> 
> 感谢阅读到这里，希望这颗奶糖你会喜欢。


End file.
